


An Act of Vengeance

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hate Crimes, Love, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Revenge, graphic violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is attacked and in a Coma . James goes on a revenge spree. violence, hurt. Not a fluff story till the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Bonnie.. Quite the wonderful helper to me and my grammar issues.. thanks always.

James is on a mission in South Korea and Q has been the voice in his ear, until about 3 days in. James is then listening to someone new and is puzzled.

 "Where is Q?" The voice tells him "I am Q". The minion tells him.

James growls, "No you are not! Now where in the bloody hell is Q?!"

James suddenly hears M's voice, "James, he is unavailable for the moment, now move on!"

 They hear James growl but he moves on and kills, and a day later finishes the mission. No one hears from James after that, he goes off the grid as always.

 

Eve has been pacing in Q branch for about an hour now. She knows he has landed and is scared shitless of what she has to tell him. Her fingers touch Q's scrabble mug and it brings tears to her eyes. It was then she heard the doors open causing her to turn and see James in all his suited glory. Piercing ice blue eyes look around then focus on her.

 "Where is Q?" James asks, his voice is hard and by looking at Eve he knew something was wrong.

 She steps over to James and takes his hands in hers and its then that James visibly tenses. "James, Q was attacked by a group of thugs, who we think were stalking him. He is in Queens hospital, in a coma." She had tears in her voice when she spoke.

James bolts from the room and heads out of MI6. He jumps into his car and breaks any speed law there is so he can get to his Q. Leaving the car, he runs into the hospital and grabs the nearest person behind a desk and inquires about Q, using the alias. They direct him to ICU.

 As James rides the elevator his heart is pounding, his stomach feels like as if he’s been shot there. The doors part and he stalks down the hallway and notices two MI6 guards outside a room. He ignores them and pushes his way past stopping in his tracks and ignoring M who is sitting near Q's bed.

 

Q is laid up in the bed. He has tubes coming out of his mouth and nose, one arm in a cast. His face is puffy and bruised. As James moves forward he sees more of his beloved Q. Q's face is completely unrecognizable from all the bruises and swelling.

There are so many cuts on his face and a few on his neck. James is near tears, as he moves even closer. He still doesn’t acknowledge M.

 Mallory stands and moves away, giving James space as he sits down next to Q and takes his unharmed hand in his own. Leaning with his elbows on the bed, James holds Q’s hand against his mouth and lets the tears fall. M steps out of the room to give him privacy. Eve arrives about 45 minutes later and sits with M. He tells her about James arrival and she leans her head on his shoulder. Doctors and nurses come and go but none of them ask James to move.

They change solution bags and check vitals. When a doctor arrives, James lifts his head and speaks to him in a broken voice, "Can you tell me the damage please?" The doctor stops and looks at James. "He has a broken arm, a concussion and multiple stab wounds to his chest and back and...” The Doctor stops talking and James looks at him closely "Go on!" he growls.

The doctor takes a breath. "They used a whip on his back. He was sexually assaulted and we know for sure it was a hate crime."

James closes his eyes and takes a breath before opening them again and asks. "How do you know this was a hate crime?"

The doctor looks him square in the eyes and says, "Because on his back they carved the word faggot."

James let go of Q and stood up. He turned quickly, slamming his fist into the wall, making a rather large hole. James was growling now and the guards entered but didn’t dare go near him.

 

Hearing the commotion, M and Eve enter the room, but Eve stays back. James launches himself at M and grabs him; and pushes him to the wall hard. "You made me stay out in the field when you knew this happened, I should kill you now!" He screamed in his face.

Eve moves in then and quickly spoke to calm him down.

 "James we didn’t know two days ago I swear. One of the interns found him as he was to meet Q at a local pub." James looks at her, then back at M and lets him go.

 

"James, I can understand how you feel but Queen and country first." M stated and when James turned, he gave M a look that no one can describe causing M to move back.

James spoke slowly and softly, "If he dies, everyone will know my pain."

Eve takes a breath and quietly says. "We have all the CCtv footage and we’ve gone through it. It seems there were at least 4 of them, and we got a good look at them.”

 "They belong to me Eve, I will handle the justice of this, no one else do you both hear me!" James growled out.

 He eyed M then and the man nodded. M looked at James then said. "We will have all the information you need gathered tomorrow."

James was back in his seat next to Q and nodded but didn’t speak to them.

 Eve and M left as James took Q's hand back into his own hands. James whispers to him. "I will find and kill those who harmed you Alex, and I will kill them in a manner that is unthinkable."

Lifting a hand he gently touches Alex's lips. The image of Alex kissing him and loving him the night before he left for South Korea comes into his mind. He closes his eyes when images of Q’s eyes and smile come to mind, how his lips parted when James was inside him.

 Tears begin to well in his eyes. James closes his eyes as memories flood his mind. One particular event stands out, the image of Alex fixing his breakfast wearing only his shirt and smiling and teasing him about almost burning his breakfast.

James whispers to him, "Alex, please, please come back to me. I need you desperately. You are all that I am or will be."

 

James stayed at his side all night, sleeping with his head on Q's lap until he could see some light come through the window. He forces himself up and fixes his shirt, looking down at his love. Leaning in close to Q he whispers.

 "I have to go and fix this Alex. I will avenge you, I swear. I love you deeply." James kisses his forehead then stalks from the room.

 He stops and looks at both guards, growling out a threat, "Anyone harms him and I will personally see that both of you suffer something unimaginable. Do you understand?" They both nod in fear.

 

James heads to the flat they share, and looks at the key chain that Q gave him that was a small model of an Aston Martin. Once inside, memories and images flash into his mind of them both loving each other and of domestic bliss. He showers and changes his clothing. He puts on a black t-shirt and jeans along with his black motorcycle boots. In their bedroom he touches Q's pillow and lifts it up to breathe in the scent of his lover. This only fuels his anger more. He leaves their flat and heads to MI6. Upon entering Q branch, the minions are shocked to see James in all black with an indescribable look on his face. M greets him and shows him all the footage on a laptop, then gives him a list of the men’s names and one address. M looks at him and sees the look on James face. Eve is a little frightened by it and knowing now what his enemies must see before they die. M has seen the look before on faces of men he fought with in his early days. M steps back and looks James in the eyes and said. "James, kill all of them!"

James turns heading to the doors and looks back at M and Eve. He speaks in a low and dangerous tone, "With Pleasure."

 

James looks at his mobile and brings up the pictures of Q's attackers. He goes after the only whose address he’s been given. He bursts through the door of the man’s dingy flat, gun at the ready, and scans the room.

 He finds the guy cowering in the shower of his bathroom. James drags him out of it by his hair. Putting the barrel of the gun against the man’s temple, he growls, "You attacked a friend of mine the other day. You and your friends put him in the hospital! Where are the others of your gang?"

The young man cowers down crying and James can smell that the man soiled himself. "Not so tough now are you? You need a gang to feel like a man!!"

He pushes the gun a bit harder into the man’s temple. "Now tell me where they are and I won’t kill you!" James spoke near his ear in an angry voice.

 “P…Please don’t kill me,” he stutters. “I swear I’ll tell you!” The man tells James everything; why it happened, where it happened and all the names and addresses James would need to seek his vengeance.

 James stands up and smiles a smile so evil the man wets his pants. James pulls a silencer out of his pocket and places it on the gun. The man’s eyes widen and he stammers, "You said if I told you everything th…that you wouldn’t kill me."

James turns and piercing him with a stare then smiling slowly. "I lied.” The shot hits the man square between the eyes causing him to slump back onto the floor. James turns and leaves not even bothering to look back.

 

He calls Eve. “Has there been any change?”He could hear disappointment in her voice. "No James, he is still comatose."

James closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Keep me posted will you?" Eve sighed into the phone. "Of course James, you will be called if any change no matter how slight."

James shuts his phone and goes after the next target. Apparently this one likes knives, so James thought he would oblige by having one on his body when they met up. It took James a day and a half to find this one; he was in a seedy pub near the docks.

 James made sure to dress down a bit for this as he only wanted one person to kill not a lot of them. It would be best to fit in more. He enters the smoke filled room that smelled like stale ale and lost hope.

 The wood beneath his boots creaked from years of use and salt in the air. James has been in worse places, but this wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.

 Once seated at the bar one of the bartenders approached him. "You’ve never been here before have you?” James shook his head no and said. “I am just hiding from the missus."

 The man laughed loudly and scrubbed a hand down his beard. "Aye, I can understand that. What can I get ya?"

 James looks around then back to him. "Whiskey, neat."

The bartender grabs a glass James is sure hasn’t been washed in a year and pours him two fingers of whiskey. James puts down enough cash to keep the drinks coming.

After an hour, James asks about the guy in the corner who keeps playing with his knife. "What’s his story?"

As he pours James another, the man leans in. "He is a hard one, hangs out here a lot, has a knife fetish, usually his friends are with him."

 That got James interest when the word friends was mentioned. James drinks and watches the man plays with the knife. James gets up with his drink and heads over to the man’s table and asks. "Can I join you?"

The guy looks up puzzled, "Why would you want to do that, eh?"

James points to his knife. "I like knives." The guy nods and points to the seat opposite him. James sits and the guy throws his knife just in front of James into the table. The guy grins and pulls the knife free. James smiles as well. "Well done…I am Nigel and you are?”

 The guy offers up his name. "I am Oliver."

James nods and knows he has the right man. James then pulls out his own knife. It’s a sleek one with a fine bone handle and an eight inch blade. Oliver's eyes widen when he sees that knife as it looks expensive. "Eh how much that cost ya?"

 James just smiled. "Quite a few pounds, I must say."

Oliver nods and admires it as James holds it up. The blade is shiny and curved just at the tip, the handle is of a fine bone with bits of gold in it.

 "You could do some right damage on someone with that blade". James nods and agrees with him.

"Yes, you could." James snaked a hand down to his pants and pulled out a syringe. "I plan on doing a lot of damage with this fine knife."

Oliver smiles at James as he slams the blade into the table and gets up. The Bartender was in the back at the moment and it gave James just enough time to grab Oliver's arm and drive in the needle giving Oliver the injection of Tetrodotoxin, paralyzing him. James grabs his knife as Oliver slumps in the booth.

 James sheaths the knife then picks up Oliver and carries him out the back door to the alleyway. Making sure the bartender doesn’t see a thing. He carries him for about two blocks in the dark alley then stops and drops him. He smiles down at him and says. "Dear Oliver, what I gave you will keep you still but not keep you from feeling what is going on. You see my name isn’t Nigel, it’s James. And you and a few friends attacked my lover."

Oliver's eyes were wide open but he couldn't move. James unsheathes the knife then looks at Oliver. "I am going to do things to you that you did to my lover, and perhaps I will do more."

James knelt down and began to remove parts of Oliver's face, tossing them aside. He then slices his way down the man's chest. He carves the word hater in his torso.

 He continues to do his work on the man, doing things he knows his Q wouldn’t approve of. James can’t help himself, the anger is flowing out of him. He stands. His shirt covered in blood. Putting the knife away, he walks away down the alley. He is grateful when it starts to rain.

 Removing his shirt, he lets the rain clean him. Closing his eyes and raising his face up, he thinks of his Q, his Alex. He walks a few more blocks, and then tosses the shirt in a bin. Finding his car, he gets in and wipes his face off with a towel he brought. Leaning back in the leather seat he takes deep, calming breaths. He starts the car and heads off to find the other two.

 

He found the third one easily enough. The man was a fool and the one who held Q down as the last man had raped his lover. So ironically, James found him in a gay club. James made sure he looked good when he walked in and found him. He bought the man drinks and flirted with him openly. The man fell for James quick enough with his blonde hair and ice blue eyes. James led him out and to a flat he never used. The flat was under another name and James was never there to even speak to the landlord. He pushed the man in and caused him to fall to the floor where as James put a boot to his neck.

 "What is going on?" the man coughed out.

 James smirked at the man. "A few days ago you held down my lover so your friend could rape him. Now I am going to hold you down while these men do their work on you."

Three large men come into the room, all MI6 and open up packs with tools in them. James kneels down near the man’s head and holds him down by grasping his shoulders.

The man struggles to get up as the three men pull out surgical tools. James doesn’t look; he only puts his hand over the man’s mouth as he did Alex's when he was raped. Once he didn’t feel any struggle James stood up and left the flat. The men would clean it up.

 

He showered and changed at home then headed to the Hospital to see Q, before finding the last one. He sat at Q's side holding his hand and smiles at the nurse who enters. He still holds Q's hand with both of his, willing his lover to wake.

 The nurse looks to James. "I want you to know that we have a fine plastic surgeon on staff that can help with your partners back.”

 James smiles at her, "Thank you." She smiles back then stops looking at him. "He is so lucky to have you. So many we get are alone with no one to help them."

James shakes his head. "No I am the lucky one. He saved me, now it’s my turn to save him." He turns back to Q kissing his hand, holding it against his face.

She watches him for a moment and prays that his lover recovers from this as this man looked as if he could cause a lot of damage. She leaves them alone.

James touches Q's face, smoothing back that unruly hair of his. "Alex, please wake up for me. I need you so desperately."

 James moves up to his face and kisses him, breathing him in. "I need you love. Who will help me with the flat or at work? I need you to help me when I am on a mission."

 He touches his forehead to Q's and whispers. "I will finish this for you Alex, I will avenge you!" James kisses him again and heads out of his room and out of the hospital, his face now a mask of intent and danger. He has one more to find.

 

It takes James at least 48 hours to find him. He wasn’t someone who was easy to find. He must have been in hiding because he heard his cronies were killed in gruesome ways. James stealthily follows him around.

 When his target is heading up to his home, James follows and waits in a dark corner of the stairwell. He heads up then kicks in the man’s doorway, his gun drawn. The man was up and began shooting back but James got him in the leg before he could get into the back bedroom. The man falls down with a loud yell. James shuts the door. In this neighborhood he knew no one would be calling the police. James goes over and drags the man into the bathroom and tosses him into the tub.

 James looks at him. "You are Robbie right?" James puts his gun aside and sits down on the toilet.

 "Who the fuck are you?!" the man yells at him.

James calmly repeats the question. "You are Robbie right?"

The man growls out a yes.

 "Right, well I am James, and the other day you assaulted and raped my lover.” James stares straight at the man as he spoke.

The man’s eyes go wide then he smirks. "Aye he was a tight one, had to work it in."

 James closes his eyes then turns and looks at the man as he unsheathes his knife that was covered in Oliver's dried blood. When he opens them again the look in his eyes is nothing but pure vengeance.

 Robbie scrambles to get out of the tub but James just grabs his gun and shoots him in the other leg, causing him to scream out. Putting the gun away again, James flips the knife in his hand and looks at the man who is sweating profusely his blood running into the tub.

 "You see Robbie, I am an agent in the service of the Queen, and you assaulted another agent of the Queen. That means anything I can do anything to you, and I do mean anything, and I will not be held accountable not in the slightest.” James said with an evil smile on his face.

Robbie goes pale at that. "I…Robbie, can do anything I please to you. I can cut off your fingers or your toes."

James places the knife near the man’s feet then looks at his face. "Remove your shirt and pants now!"

Robbie growls at him. "NO!" James gets the gun again and aims it at the man's crotch.

"Don’t make me repeat myself!" James yells at him.

 Robbie does as he’s told. "Now your trousers Robbie!"

Robbie stalls causing James to aim the gun near his head and take a shot. Pieces of tile and grout fly out by Robbie's head.

"Alright…Alright!" The man undoes his trousers and shoes James see the man is not wearing underwear.

 The shirt and trousers are now on the floor. Its then James turns on the tap for the hot water as he speaks. "Now, you raped my lover with that cock of yours, whatever should I do?"

James has the knife now and is twirling it around his fingers. Robbie now realizes what will happen and begins to beg for his life. "Please…Please don’t do this I am sorry I swear it, I am sorry."

James looks at him. "No you are not...but you will be."

The hot water is rising in the tub causing the man to bleed out from the gunshot wounds. James leans in with the knife as he grabs the man’s penis and slices it off in one cut. Robbie screams out loudly as the blood begins filling the tub, the hot water easing the blood flow.

Robbie is screaming and grabbing what is left of his penis to stop the blood. James drops what he has of the man’s penis into the toilet then leans into him holding the knife and asks. "How does it feel to be a victim of a hate crime?"

He then slashes the man’s throat. He rinses the blood off the knife and leaves the flat. He sheathes the knife in his boot as he closes the door an old lady was standing there in her dressing gown, her grey hair in curlers. James puts a finger to his lips and the woman giggles then enters her own flat and shuts the door. James waits till he hears her lock her door before he leaves and heads out of the building whistling.

 

Once he is cleaned up he heads happily to the hospital and sits down by Q's side. Eve was just leaving, wanting to give James his privacy. He stops her and kisses her cheek and smiles at her. It’s then she knows he is done acting out his vengeance for Q.

 She smiles back and leaves. James takes his seat again and Q's hand. After 4 hours James had fallen asleep with his head resting on Q's lap when he feels something in his hair, like fingers touching him.

 He startles awake and looks at Q and has never seen anything more beautiful than his lover awake. Q's fingers were touching his face as James felt the tears flowing down his face. "Alex, thank God."

Silent alarms rang at the nurses’ station and three of them enter along with a doctor. James gets up and steps back as they begin removing tubes from Q's throat and nose. They check his blood pressure and other vitals. James just stands there smiling, not caring that there are tears and who sees them. Once the doctor and nurses have checked on Q and found him stable they leave.

 One of the nurses promises to bring some tea and something to eat. James steps back over to him, then sits down on the bed, gathering him in his arms.

 He holds Q to his chest. "Thank God, Alex. I was so scared."

Q speaks softly if not a bit raspy from the tube that had been in his throat. "James, I was dreaming of you or I think I was."

James helps him lay back and can’t stop touching him. Q looks at him. "When they attacked me, you were all I could think of, I was calling to you."

James eyes closed and he felt another tear fall. "I swear I could sense you needed me Alex, it must be why I rushed the mission so I could come home to you."

 Q knew better than to ask him. He knew James had all the details of his assault. "James, what did..?” James looked at him sharply, interrupting him. "Don't ever ask me, Alex. Don’t ever ask me."

 Q nods, then reaches and touches James cheek. "Thank you." James nods and leans in placing his face against his lover’s neck. "I love you Alex, I will do anything for you, forever."

 Q wraps his good arm around James and closes his brown eyes. "I love you James."

 

 

 

2 months later.

 

James was pacing in the waiting room as Q was being operated on by the plastic surgeon. Eve was watching him pace and getting dizzy. "James, sit down. He will be fine."

 She pats the seat next to her. James relents and sits down only to jump back up when he sees the surgeon enter from the double doors.

 He was smiling. "Thomas will be fine. His back is all clear. There will only be a few tiny scars but nothing like before." James almost forgot Q's alias, then he realized who he was talking about. James face was showing relief. "Thank you Doctor, when can I see him?"

 The doctor nods. "In about an hour, we have him in recovery and once he is back in his room you can see him." James nods and smiles at Eve who was already on her mobile with M giving him the good news.

 It had been a hard recovery once Q had seen his back in the mirror. James had to hold him while he cried then watched as he ranted angrily, saying he wanted to kill whoever it was that had done this to him and James stopped him by taking his hand and looked him right in the eyes. "Done"

Q had stopped and stared at James and had come to realize what that meant and he sat down next to him then wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you."

James smiled and held his beloved Q, his Alex. "I love you Alex, always."

 

 

 

End.


End file.
